Until you come back to me
by carson34
Summary: Can Callen get his family to come back to him? (Sequel to Callen's secret and Callen family Christmas; Updates on Monday)
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Welcome to my new storyline that will be posted every Monday. It has been since May 2016 since I last posted a NCIS:LA storyline. I wanted to make sure that this word count is higher. I am so sorry about the delay of this posting. I had both girls for almost all day long.

Character Summary:

Callen: Still works for NCIS. He is divorced from Marissa. He is the father to her four children.

Marissa: She joined NCIS after her divorced from Callen. She is the mother of their four children. She just started dating a guy name Spencer.

Lucas: He is the oldest child of Callen and Marissa. He is now seven years old. He wishes that his parents would just get back together already. He doesn't like his mother's new boyfriend.

Hayden: She is the second oldest child of Callen and Marissa. She just turned six. She wants her parents get back together.

Steven: He is the youngest son of Callen and Marissa. He just turned four and really doesn't know what is going on between his parents.

Emily: She is the youngest daughter of Callen and Marissa. She is four years old and just like her brother doesn't know what is going on between Callen and Marissa.

Chapter 1

Lucas woke up before his little brother did and got out of bed. He knew that his mother would be awake. He wanted to talk to her about when she is going to dump this boyfriend that she has had for the past few weeks.

Marissa heard her son walking into the room. She turned her attention to him.

"Good morning buddy. How did you sleep?" Marissa asked her son. He was kinda hoping that her son would be in a better mood. She and Callen had gotten a divorce about eight months ago and knew that it was hard for him.

"Good. When are you and Spencer going to break up?" He asked his mother.

"Baby, I don't know when that is going to happen but what I do know is that Daddy and I aren't getting back together." She said to him.

"But you both are sad. I want you two to be happy." He said to his mother. "Don't you miss daddy?"

Before Marissa had a chance to respond to her son, there was a knock on the door. Marissa went to answer the door just in case of it being Spencer. She opened the door and was surprised to see Callen there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him coldly.

"We have a case so I decided to come and help you get the kids to daycare." Callen said to her as Lucas figured it out that his father.

"Daddy!" Lucas said to his father as he ran towards him.

"Hey buddy!" He said to his son as he gave him a small hug. This divorce had been hard on Callen just as much as it has been on the kids. Marissa knew that this was how their family needed to be. Callen's family was being hunted by the Comescus family. She did not want her children to be in the mess of this. The other kids finally came down the stairs and were surprised to see their father.

Callen and Marissa got the kids ready for daycare. Marissa had to admit that it was nice to have help again with the kids. Spencer would not help with the kids at all.

"Hey G, can we talk?" Marissa asked her ex-husband.

"Sure." He said before getting up and walking out of the room so the kids would not be able to hear them. "What is going on?"

"I need your help on something with Lucas." Marissa said to her ex-husband. She wanted to find out why her son did not like her boyfriend.

"Okay. Is he okay?" Callen asked as he was starting to get worried about his child.

"He's fine." Marissa responded to her ex-husband. "I need you to find out why he doesn't like Spencer. He won't tell me why he doesn't like him."

"I will talk to him." Callen said as he walked away from his ex. Truth was that he knew why his son did not like him.

Marissa was a little worried that Callen was the reason that her son did not like her boyfriend. She remembers the time that her son did not like Callen and how long it took him. Callen and Marissa got their kids to school.

By the time that Callen and Marissa got to work, the rest of team were. They were surprised to see that Callen and Marissa were walking in together. Sam decided to wait until they were in the car to talk about what happen this morning.

"So what happen this morning?" He asked his friend. He knew that something was going on with his friend.

"Marissa wants to know why Lucas doesn't like her boyfriend. I don't know what to talk to him without being clear about Marissa's boyfriend." Callen revealed to his friend.

"Didn't he do that to you where he did not like you?" Sam asked his friend. Neither one of them were playing attention to find that they were about to get hit by another car.

Callen and Sam woke to find Callen being pushed out of the car.

"G!" Sam yelled for his friend. "I will find you."

Sam must have passed out because the next think that Sam knew that he was waking up in the hospital with no resemblance of what happen to Callen.

Marissa was at home later that night when her cell phone rang and it was Callen.

"I have your husband." The man said on the phone.

"Let him go! I beg you." Marissa said to her ex-husband's kidnapper. She never wanted to see him hurt.

Author Note: That is the end of the first chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week for a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Happy Monday everyone! It was such a busy week last week. One child has no school at all and the other went to school for one day which meant writing nearly impossible until I get home. I am thinking about changing the chapter count to five instead of fifteen just depends if the reviews are there.

Chapter 2

The man hanged up the phone and looked over at Callen. He walked over to Callen.

"It looks like I have your pretty ex-wife where I want her." The man revealed to him.

"Don't you hurt her." Callen said to him in a stern voice.

"Oh I am going to touch her but would never hurt. You see I am her boyfriend." Spencer revealed him self.

"Stay away from my family." Callen warned him. "If you hurt her or my kids, I will kill you."

"You are in no position to cast agent Callen. You see that I got close to her so I could get you but your little brat doesn't like me. I might just have to get rid of him but you see if I do that then I lose the woman that you want back." Spencer said to him.

"My son is not a brat. He is a smart kid. Marissa is also very smart and will figure this out." Callen warned him.

"You might be right but she will never figure it out that it was me." Spencer said to him.

"She will find out and I know it." Callen responded to him. "Let me ask you a question, Why are you after my family?"

"Because of what you did to my family." Spencer said to him.

"You are apart of the Comescus family?" Callen asked him for confirmation. He already knew the answer that was about to be give out but just hoped that he wasn't.

"Yes I am. My uncle was the man that you recently killed." Spencer said to him. "You see that I changed my name so I could get close to your wife."

"You need to keep them out of this. They have nothing to do with our family feud." Callen responded to him.

Marissa walked into work to find Sam waiting for her.

"Hey Sam." She greeted him as she got out of the car.

"Hey. Have you heard from Callen's kidnapper?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, they called this morning." She responded to him.

"What do they want?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know. They never said anything about what they wanted from. Sam what if it's the Comescus family?" She asked him.

"maybe there is a chance that he was taken from the Comesus and if that is the case then we need to find him as fast as we can." Sam said to her as they walked into the office. Marissa heard her phone go off and it was Spencer. She went to answer the phone.

"Hey, Spencer. I need to call you later." She said to him

"Okay, just promise me that you will be safe." Spencer said to her.

"I will be." She responded to him as she hanged up the phone as Eric came walking down the stairs.

"Guys, I found something. Marissa got a call right this morning from the same people that took Callen." Eric said to them.

"Right, we know this. What else is there?" Marissa asked him.

"We just got another tab in the same area that we track this morning call. It's whoever just called you Marissa." Eric revealed to her.

"No there is no way that it's Spencer. He would not do that to the kids or Callen." Marissa pleaded to him. She knew that he was wrong about Spencer.

"Marissa, I am sorry but it is in fact Spencer who took Callen." Eric said to her.

"Do we have a location?" Sam asked him.

"Yes, I am sending it to your phones now." Eric responded to them as they headed out of the headquarters.

Spencer got off the phone with Marissa and gave Callen a smile.

"I got her wrapped around my finger and won't know things until I want her to know them." Spencer responded to him.

"Tell me why you got involved with my family." Callen responded to him.

"Before your marriage fell apart, I started to follow your wife to make sure that she was the one that I wanted to go after. I was given orders to take your sons, Lucas and Hayden, but your wife was always around the kids so I had to come up with a new plan." Spencer revealed everything to Callen.

"So what is your plan now?" Callen asked him wanting to know.

"I am going to bring the ones that matter most to you and then killed them in front of you. There will be nothing that you can do to stop me." Spencer said to him.

"I can see what my son doesn't like you." Callen responded to him.

"Your son doesn't like me because I don't care about his mother or family. I am just using them to get to you." Spencer revealed to him.

Callen waited for Spencer to turn his back and was able to break from the ropes. He knew that he needed to play it safe and started to fight with Spencer. He managed to get a good shot when Spencer pulled his gun right as Sam and Marissa came walking with their guns.

"Drop the gun." She said as there was a shot fired.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. While we are talking about twitter, I celebrated four years this past week. I will see you guys next week for the next chapter of this storyline. I have been thinking about doing a Callen and Anna storyline next time. I can't believe that I have written 76 NCIS:LA storylines.


End file.
